


【盾冬】Happy Birthday

by allenfish



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenfish/pseuds/allenfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三次Bucky过生日，其中一次Steve“吃”掉了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Happy Birthday

　　　　  
　　  
　　Part.1  
　　  
　　  
　　“生日快乐。”  
　　  
　　一个温和的声音把他唤醒了。  
　　  
　　他睁开眼，还有点迷糊，空气里有什么香甜的气息，灯光暖融融照着他，而站在他面前的男人笑容比灯光还要灿烂。  
　　  
　　他警惕地打量这个陌生的男人，试图思考却发现脑子一团糟，只能听着男人继续说道，  
　　  
　　“你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，记得吗。”  
　　  
　　他闭上眼睛试图回想，然而脑海里没有任何印象，这让他感到恐惧，但很快他放松下来，因为面前的人令他放松。金发，和善，眼神热切。  
　　  
　　“我的名字是……James？”他缓慢地重复，吐出的单词令他空荡荡的心有些发毛，好像碰触到了一把锁的开关，他并不确定钥匙是什么。  
　　  
　　“对，但你更喜欢被称呼为Bucky，记得吗。”  
　　  
　　Bucky，  
　　  
　　Bucky。  
　　  
　　Bucky！  
　　  
　　他太阳穴突然开始尖锐地疼痛，就好像有个小人在内部张牙舞爪地喊他。他皱眉思考着，默念着Bucky这个称呼。金发男人似乎有无尽的耐心，静静地看他，等着他。  
　　  
　　“Bucky……我是Bucky……3月10日，我的生日……”  
　　  
　　终于有什么火花在他眼中点亮了，他有些惊慌地坐起身，颤抖着说，“Steve？”  
　　  
　　“你做的很好，中士。”男人的声音突然变得很轻很轻。  
　　  
　　他后知后觉地看到自己手臂里扎入的针管，他看到那人的笑容变得很奇怪，转头对一群白衣服的人说话。  
　　  
　　“威胁因素仍未消除……生日……Rogers……刺激点依旧存在……电流加大……再来一遍……我要他听到自己的资料如同踩过砂砾一样毫无感情……是的……完美的……”  
　　  
　　他有些睁不开眼睛了。  
　　  
　　“生日快乐，Winter Soldier。”

　　  
　　*****************************************

　　  
　　Part.2

 

　　Bucky醒来时发现自己不出所料的一团糟。他浑身都是汗，脑仁儿生疼，从Steve担心又藏不住笑意的瞳孔中，他看到自己发丝凌乱像只坏脾气的猫。  
　　  
　　然后猫被温柔的抱住，磨磨蹭蹭地接受了一个早晨吻。  
　　  
　　Steve揉着他翘起的头发，说生日快乐。  
　　  
　　仿佛是一记警钟炸起，他眼睛瞪得圆圆的，他想说我梦到了很像你的Pierce，善于精神控制的前指挥官，又想说那不是梦到，而是想起了，他，冬兵他……  
　　  
　　“Bucky，关于生日，你想起什么了吗？”Steve显然看出了他的不对劲，迅速坐起来，抚摸他汗湿的脖子，  
　　  
　　“Pierce。”他几乎是颤抖地脱口而出，立刻意识到这是个错误。  
　　  
　　“他对你做了什么？”Steve的脸阴沉下去。他局促的把嘴张了张，又闭上。  
　　  
　　这可能算是他过的最糟糕的一个生日了。  
　　  
　　Bucky非常不喜欢看到Steve露出那样的神情，根据以前的经验，他知道Steve不会再追问什么，只会更加温柔的对待自己，但他无法忽视Steve眼中沉沉坠着的痛苦和阴霾。事实上在他艰难修复起的记忆库里，他也不记得见过Steve这样愤怒而痛苦——七十年前露出这样神情的Steve，已经独自一人坐在破败小酒馆里了。  
　　  
　　这简直是个可笑的死循环。  
　　  
　　是冬兵，是如今的这个自己，让Steve痛苦，他只有这样认为。每当这时他就无比厌恶自己，恨不得用铁臂砸碎他千疮百孔的脑袋，这样七十年前的Barnes中士就能顺着头骨裂缝爬出来，替他抱住Rogers，极尽温柔的安慰。  
　　  
　　这种想法让他感到软弱，感到气恼，感到自己在Rogers面前无处可藏。第一次跟Steve这么爆发的时候，那时他刚刚肯跟Steve回家，踏进那男人的家已经是他戒备的极限了。他无时无刻抗拒着Steve的靠近触碰，Steve眼神里藏着的东西让他害怕，也让他战栗。  
　　  
　　那天Steve笑着告诉他，软弱也有好的，它让人们认清自己的极限在哪里。Steve一直抱着他，他知道Steve其实没有在笑，拜托，那样的笑容比哭还难看。  
　　  
　　第一次看到那个笑容的他胸口莫名的苦涩，只能孩子气的故意反问，“你呢，美国队长的软弱是什么？也是好的吗？”  
　　  
　　Rogers在他耳边说出了答案。  
　　  
　　他有点懵，有点不知所措，要知道，冬兵的任务都是潜伏狙击，而不是破解美国队长演讲稿里的字谜。  
　　  
　　但他还是默默地、出于本能的服从，记住了Rogers的话，  
　　  
　　“美国队长的软弱是好的，你要记住，所以你也是好的。只有你一个。”  
　　  
　　他不打算躲闪了，当一件事非常糟糕的时候，要去面对而不是逃避。这是Steve告诉他的。  
　　  
　　“Pierce，”他尽可能让语气显得满不在乎，尽管他不知道他水汪汪的眼神在Steve心里戳了一个窟窿，“他用我的生日来测试我的洗脑程度，还有你的名字。这些都是冬兵计划的指标。”  
　　  
　　“他扮演你，演的出色极了，我想我不记得了，有没有服从他的指挥做更多坏事……”  
　　  
　　他渐渐说的激动起来，直到他被Steve堵住了嘴，他不满的哼哼，Steve直直的望进他眼里。  
　　  
　　“听着，他们都已经下地狱了。现在你和我在一起，你很好，很安全，你今天99岁了，而我依然爱你。”Steve一字一句的说，他感到被他看进了灵魂深处，骨子里一股战栗的满足感。  
　　  
　　“……我也会下地狱的。”不是为了冬兵时做过的事，而是为了接下来要做的事，又一次。他没有说出这句话，Steve却好像听到了一样。他好看的蓝眼睛似乎要笑又像要流下泪来，低下头去亲吻他们交握在一起的手  
　　  
　　“我都陪着你。”  
　　

　　*****************************************

　　  
　　“Bucky，你怎么样？”  
　　  
　　Bucky紧紧闭了一下眼睛，他觉得自己变得透明了，仿佛五脏六腑都成了玻璃器皿，一低头就能看见数以千亿的小Steve们正以四倍速游走在他体内。破碎的梦和记忆也离他很远了，这多亏Rogers队长用自产的胶水把恋人的心身从里到外粘了起来。  
　　  
　　“这回真的要下地狱了。”Bucky小口地喘气，劣质超级血清在完美超级血清的碾压下似乎变成了另一种催情剂，他觉得浑身都暖融融的，一根手指都不想动弹。  
　　  
　　“我听说宗教信仰在冰冻五十年后会自动退教的。所以某种程度上，我们都是无信仰者。”Steve的声音很正经，除了他说的内容和他那只乱动的手。  
　　  
　　“……他们把你从冰里挖出来的时候一定挖坏了你的脑子。”Bucky咕哝着，“所以你才会这么费尽心思的来找另一个脑子坏掉的人。” 他的眼角发红，湿漉漉的样子惹得Steve忍不住去吻他。Bucky原本就很爱说话，多年的洗脑冰冻只是阻塞了他说话的欲望，而Steve用他的独有方式——毫无疑问——将他“疏通”了许多。  
　　  
　　“我只想要你而已。” Steve不停地吻Bucky，他现在闻起来浑身都是Steve的味道了，他把手伸下去摸Bucky的小腹，那里鼓涨涨的手感令他满意。  
　　  
　　Bucky的声音有点沙哑，被Steve轻轻按压肚子时发出一声奇妙的呻吟，“你做什么……要流出来了，拿开你的手。”  
　　  
　　“还会痛吗？”最终Steve的心疼战胜了欲望，他问Bucky，去揉他的腰背，却被勉强爬起来的Bucky啃了一口脖子，他立刻高兴地反击，借着满满润滑再次把手指探进去。  
　　  
　　“嗯……喂住手，我可不想……在生日当天怀上超级宝宝……”  
　　  
　　“好像太迟了。”Steve低沉的笑声震得他耳朵发麻，Bucky晕乎乎的想，Steve很开心，真是最好的一个生日了。

　　*****************************************  
　　  
　　终于Steve良心发现，抱着被吃干抹净的他去浴室清洗。  
　　  
　　“所以说，我要献身多少次才能吃到蛋糕？”  
　　  
　　Steve猛地抬起头看他，蓝眼睛里毫不掩饰的惊讶让他觉得心情好多了。  
　　  
　　“Steve，我是失忆，不代表我不识字。”他放弃似的把脑袋埋进Steve脖子里，向天发誓他才没有脸红，都是浴室水雾的错，“你在日历都标记了不是吗。我要吃有草莓的，你要喂我。”  
　　  
　　隔着水雾他看到Steve笑了。他被按在墙壁上任他亲吻，热水喷洒在两人身上。

　　一阵风吹过，卷起了窗边日历的最上面一页。那日期已经是过去时了，但今天屋子的两个主人都没空去撕掉它。  
　　  
　　风吹动着翻到日历下一页。3.10被仔细圈了起来，还有一行端正的字。  
　　  
　　『生日快乐，Bucky。希望会喜欢我做的蛋糕。我爱你。』

 

　　*****************************************

　　  
　　Part.3  
　　  
　　  
　　Steve并没有多少做蛋糕的经验。  
　　  
　　Bucky生日的时候他们总是有现成蛋糕可吃，Barnes夫人亲手做的，同班的友人合买的，还有女孩子送的。  
　　  
　　Bucky 17岁生日的那天，Steve匆匆赶到他们约见的校门口，顺利地在人群中央发现了Bucky，有个女孩正红着脸递给他一小块包装精美的蛋糕。  
　　  
　　周围人开始吹口哨，Steve远远的看着Bucky，看他笑着道谢，英俊的脸蛋微微发红，礼貌的拆开蛋糕吃下去，脸颊鼓起圆圆的一块很久才消失。  
　　  
　　Steve突然很想从书包里掏出画笔，他克制住了。在他看来Bucky的笑容比那女孩还要羞涩还要好看，他想画下他的朋友，留住这样羞涩的好看的Bucky。  
　　  
　　那天Barnes家里的生日会比想象中要小而安静得多。他只带了Steve回家。  
　　  
　　Barnes家静悄悄的，Barnes先生和夫人带着其他孩子们去了科尼岛，Bucky说弟妹们期待这次旅行好久了，票很紧俏，身为长兄的他自觉让出了机会。票有效期很短，父母一早就带着弟妹出发了。  
　　  
　　“……下次再买，我和你一起去，听说过山车可好玩了。”他这样对Steve说，搂着他欢快地走进厨房。“所以今晚，就我和你了。”  
　　  
　　厨房桌上摆着一个奶油蛋糕，圆润的造型点缀着草莓。还有一张卡片。  
　　  
　　——亲爱的James，生日快乐，记得别和Steve熬夜太晚。爱你的妈妈。  
　　  
　　Bucky发出一声夸张的呻吟，假装要整个人晕倒在Steve的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　“不要熬夜太晚，你能相信这个吗，我早就不是小孩子了！”他皱着脸说，Steve看他挤眉弄眼的模样只觉可爱，他又想到了那件事，  
　　  
　　“Bucky，我想画——”  
　　  
　　Steve没能说完，因为Bucky非常迅速地抹了他一脸奶油，大笑起来。  
　　  
　　“别介意哥们儿，这可是生日派对的保留项目！”  
　　  
　　Bucky笑的眉眼弯弯，像只美丽的小恶魔，Steve擦了一把脸，他尝到了奶油浓烈的香味，他不怎么喜欢这种甜腻，有种念头却在他心里滋生出了。  
　　  
　　“Steve，说真的，你得学着多找点乐子——唔！”  
　　  
　　Bucky眼睁睁看自己“不会找乐子”的好朋友猛地扑上来，满嘴的奶油重重“抹”在了自己唇上。  
　　  
　　“保留项目，嗯？”Steve挑起眉毛说，他这个模样让Bucky心里一震，那是他第一次看到Steve如此冲动甚至轻浮的一面，而他完全不讨厌。  
　　  
　　——可那是Steve的嘴唇，和我的嘴唇！！  
　　  
　　后知后觉的Bucky觉得自己脸蛋要烧起来了。  
　　  
　　“S、Steve！天哪，你不能像只小奶狗一样到处啃人！我可不是你的点心！”他结结巴巴的抹嘴，尽想着说些俏皮话来掩饰，丝毫没发觉把自己比喻成了美味的盘中餐。  
　　  
　　然后他又被Steve咬了一口，对方几乎是轻车熟路，极小一部分的他为Steve的学习能力感到惊奇。这次他完全感受到了，Steve的牙齿，Steve的气息，Steve的孩子气的吻，全都集中在自己的下唇。他紧张的不停舔它。  
　　  
　　Steve看他的眼神很亮，很纯粹，“我觉得，你尝起来比点心要软。”  
　　  
　　Bucky彻底僵住了，等他大脑重新运转并意识到这代表的意义时，也来不及害羞了——他正把Steve摁在地上往他衣领里塞蛋糕，他承认这行为有点幼稚有点刻意，但很快就乐在其中了。  
　　  
　　Steve毫不示弱，满手奶油糊了他一脸，Bucky要去捉他，被灵巧的闪开了。两人在厨房里追赶，用一团团蛋糕攻击对方，幼稚的不得了，最后他们一起躺在地板上直喘气，身上脸上都黏糊的要命。  
　　  
　　“呼，我收回刚才的话，你就是个小狼崽子，会咬人的那种。”Bucky气喘吁吁的控诉，脸上尽是快乐的红晕，“我不敢想象你要是个子再大一点，像狼王之类的，我的上帝，那我会被你一口吃掉的！”  
　　  
　　他好心地伸手帮Steve擦掉脸上的奶油，却被捉住手指，又被舔了一口。  
　　  
　　“生日快乐。”Steve看着他说。  
　　  
　　Bucky说要打扫，并且用Steve的哮喘做借口，命令他坐在沙发上不许动，自己迅速躲进厨房——好像刚刚跟他大笑大闹的是另一个健康的什么人一样。  
　　  
　　Steve也不说破，他看着Bucky在厨房里明显的手忙脚乱，他的背影挺拔柔韧，他的耳朵红得很可爱。  
　　  
　　Steve知道自己不是狼，也不是王。  
　　  
　　他只是一个体弱多病的小个子。  
　　  
　　但心里有个声音告诉他，如果有机会，他会一口吃掉Bucky的。  
　　  
　　在那之前，生日快乐，Bucky。

 

　　*****************************************

 

　　　　　　　with you till 【THE·END】 of the line  
　　  
　　


End file.
